Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a processing executing apparatus capable of executing at least one processing and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of the processing executing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Many processing executing apparatuses have a shortcut function. The processing executing apparatus having the shortcut function stores shortcut information relating to a setting condition required for execution of various processings and controls a display to display an operation button related to the shortcut information, i. e., a shortcut icon. When the shortcut icon is operated, the processing executing apparatus executes a processing based on the shortcut information corresponding to the operated shortcut icon. Use of the shortcut function reduces the number of user operations. There is known a technique in which a user stores shortcut information customized for him or her into the processing executing apparatus.